Unpredictable
by DheAndini HunHan's Baby
Summary: Seorang putra mahkota yang bersekolah disekolah yang 'bukan tempatnya'... kehadirannya membuat seluruh siswa memandangnya, tapi tidak untuk satu siswa.. / HunHan! Slight KrisHan and KrisTao! Oneshoot/One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Unpredictable

Author: Dhea Andini / DRae

Genre: School life, Kingdom story

Main Cast:

Oh Se Hoon as Sehun

Xi Luhan as Luhan

Another Cast: Find it by yourself

Sumarry: Apa jadinya bila seorang putra mahkota bersekolah diskolah yang tidak terlalu 'elit' untuk-nya, itu lah yang terjadi di SM High School, kehadiran sosok putra mahkota itupun tidak luput dari perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah kecuali satu siswa | "…AKU JUGA SEORANG PANGERAN KAU TAU!" / "... Hanya aku yang bisa membantumu" / "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ..." /Summary MACAM APA INI?! -_-/

Warns: Chaptered, alur kecepetan, OOC, yaoi (Boy x Boy)

Note: Maap yah author lama hiatus dalam dunia per-FF-an /? Karena author uda mulai sekolah dan pusing nyari bahan buat pelajaran sekolah, dan pas gue lagi makan dan ngedenger berita tentang kelahiran anak dari Kate dgn sape itu raja inggris itu lupa xD nah, lahirlah inspirasi buat ngebuat ni FF.

FF ini kalo predeksi author sendiri bakalan banyak banget chapter-nya -tapi ga sampe belasan-, jadi bagi yang masih pengen baca yah langsung baca aja dan bagi yang kagak mau baca pokoknya harus baca (‾▽‾") Yaudin cekidot, tapi sebelumnya author hanya ingin mengingatkan, Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, HunHan ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan mempunyai seorang anak yaitu author sendiri, buahahaha (‾▽‾")

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Seperti biasa, pagi di kota Seoul tidak pernah luput dari pancaran kebahagiaan dari setiap penghuni kota tersebut, tidak jarang juga ada yang tidak ingin melakukan aktifitasnya karena alasan tertentu, sama seperti yang dialami dengan namja manis nan cantik ini, masih setia berbaring ditempat tidurnya, tidak mengubris kenyataan bila ini sudah jam setengah 7 untuk pergi kesekolah, semua semangat yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada semua orang itu pun entah kemana hilang lenyap ditelan bumi karena berita yang didengarnya kemarin dan -menurut namja itu- kehadiran 'sesuatu' yang didengarnya kemarin akan menghilangkan seluruh perhatian yang selalu ditujukan pada nya, sangat mengecewakan. /pukpuk umma '-')/

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, namja manis inipun berangkat dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, dan setelah selesai, namja satu ini langsung memakai seragamnya yang ber-nametag kan 'Xi Luhan', dan sekilas melihat penampilannya dicermin yang terpasang dilemari pakaiannya.

Pagi ini Luhan tidak berniat sarapan terlebih dahulu, Luhan langsung berangkat.

SKIP

Sesampainya disekolah, Luhan hanya memandang gerbang sekolah itu sebelum dia benar benar masuk, sesaat Luhan mulai masuk, semua namja yang berjiwa /? Seme langsung saja menggoda Luhan seperti biasa.

"Hai Luhannie, kau sangat manis hari ini"

"Luhan, ingin pergi bersamaku pulang sekolah?"

"Fighting Luhan, saranghaeyo, aku mencintaimu"

Luhan hanya tersenyum pada mereka yang memberikan atau lebih tepatnya menggoda Luhan dengan harapan bisa diterima Luhan, sesampainya dikelasnya sendiri, Luhan hampir saja ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya dibangku kesayangan nya sebelum seorang yang sangat sangat sering menggoda Luhan datang.

"Aiggooo deer, kau sangaatttttttttt manis hari ini", ucap orang -yang menurut Luhan- gila itu.

"Berhenti lah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Aku tidak suka!", balas Luhan sambil melipat tangan nya didepan dadanya dan tak lupa juga dia mengurucutkan bibirnya dan sedikit mengembungkan pipinya, sangat lucu pikir namja yang menggodanya tadi.

"Wae? Bukannya kau ingin?", goda namja itu. "Kau lucu sekaliiiii, mumumu", lanjut namja itu sambil mencoba mendekatkan wajah nya untuk mencium pipi Luhan, tapi gerakannya terhenti karena Luhan terlebih dahulu mendorong kening namja itu dengan jadi telunjuknya.

"Jaga pikiran pervert-mu itu Kim Jong In, aku tidak ingin diplototi oleh Diyo karena kau menciumku", ucap Luhan kesal. "Dan juga minggir, aku ingin duduk", lanjut Luhan karena acara mari-duduk-setelah-sampai nya diganggu oleh seseorang yang dipanggilnya Jongin itu.

"Arraseo! Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau memanggilku 'Kim Jong In', oh ayolah, kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan kata kata sepanjang itu, apa susahnya memanggilku dengan 'Kai'? Lebih singkat bukan?", protes Kai karena tidak ingin dipanggil dengan nama aslinya entah karena apa.

"Arraseo KAI", balas Luhan sambil terkikik pelan karena ulah sahabat lamanya satu ini yang -menurut Luhan- lucu.

SKIP TIME

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulaipun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya disekitar gedung sekolah yang ditempati Luhan ini, semua siswa mulai menghilang dari sekitar sekolah dan mulai masuk kekelas mereka masing masing untuk memulai kegiatan belajar mereka. Begitu juga dengan kelas Luhan, yang begitu tenang menunggu kehadiran songsaengnim mereka.

Luhan duduk sendiri dikelasnya, bangku disamping Luhan memang sengaja tidak diisi karena Luhan sendiri tidak ingin satu orangpun mengganggunya saat jam pelajaran.

Saat songsaengnim sudah masuk kekelas Luhan untuk mengajar, kali ini pelajaran bahasa inggris, salah satu pelajaran favorit Luhan. Dan akhirnya, apa yang ditakutkan Luhan sejak kemarin datang sudah, sejak songsaengnim melangkah masuk kekelas Luhan, satu orang siswa membuntuti nya dari belakang, dengan blazzer yang kancing depannya dilepaskan, rambut yang ditata 'agak' diangkat keatas yang menampilkan wajah siswa itu yang err.. Sedikit tampan, lengan blazzer itu juga digulung sampai siku oleh siswa baru itu. Semua nya hampir tidak pas dengan peraturan sekolah dan berkesan melanggar, entah apa yang membuat sekolah mau menerima siswa seperti itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, selamat pagi", sapa guru itu saat masuk kekelas sambil berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Selamat pagi, songsaengnim", jawab siswa/i serempak pada guru didepan mereka ini, dan tidak lupa pandangan mereka pun tertuju pada namja -yang menurut Luhan- nakal itu. Suasana kelas mulai sedikit ribut dengan bisikan bisikan kecil karena membicarakan siswa baru itu.

"Pssttt.. Dia tampan sekali, ingin sekali menjadi yeojachingu nya", ucap salah satu siswi yang duduk didepan Luhan.

"Enak saja, aku yang akan menjadi namjachingunya", balas teman sebangku yeoja yang duduk didepan Luhan tadi, Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu", ucap songsaengnim pada siswa baru itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun, bangaptaeumnida", ucap Sehun sambil membungkukan badannya sopan sesaat setelah mengakhiri acara perkenalan nya.

"Sehun, kau bisa duduk disamping Luhan karena hanya bangku disana yang kosong", ucap songsaengnim, Luhan hanya cengo sesaat karena bukannya songsaengnim itu tau kalau Luhan tidak ingin SESEORANGPUN duduk disamping nya.

"SHIREOO! ANDWEE! M-A-L-D-O ANDWEEE! Kau bisa cari bangku lain, atau kau bisa masuk kelas lain saja!", teriak Luhan protes, songsaengnim yang mendengar protes Luhan itupun bukannya tidak tau kalau Luhan akan mengeluarkan protes yang sangat menyeramkan apabila dia menyuruh siswa baru ini duduk dibangku yang terletak disamping Luhan itu.

"Ani, kau harus menurut Luhan-ah, atau kau saja yang pindah kekelas lain", ucap songsaengnim tegas.

"Tapi songsaengnim.. Ayolah, pleaseeee", ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan 'jurus maut'-nya, puppy eyes dengan sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Siapapun pasti akan luluh dengan 'jurus maut' Luhan itu, tapi tidak untuk songsaengnim, lebih tepatnya tidak untuk saat seperti ini.

"Andwe Luhan-ah, Sehun akan tetap duduk disebelahmu", ucap songsaengnim tegas. "Silahkan duduk Sehun-ssi", lanjut songsaengnim.

"Ne, gamshamnida", ucap Sehun dan sejurus kemudian dia langsung berjalan menuju bangku kosong disebelah Luhan. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengetahui 'jurus maut'-nya GAGAL TELAK dengan gurunya itu.

Sebelum Sehun duduk ditempat yang ditunjuk songsaengnim tadi, Sehun melihat Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya dikursinya itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku boleh duduk disini kan?", tanya Sehun hati hati.

"Kau masih bertanya?! Tentu saja TIDAK, bodoh!", ucap Luhan sejurus setelah Sehun bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang -menurut Luhan- bodoh itu dan jawabannya pasti tidak.

"Luhan-ssi, aku akan memperingatkanmu satu kali lagi, atau tidak kau keluar dari kelasku", ucap songsaengnim dari depan kelas karena mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi, guru itupun hanya mendesah pasrah karena tingkah salah satu murid kesayangan nya itu -yang menurut guru itu- sangat kekanak kanakan.

"Hhh... Baiklah, kau boleh duduk disitu", ucap Luhan pasrah karena bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari kelas. "Tapi ingat! Jangan pernah menggangguku saat belajar", lanjut Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan death glare -yang menurut Luhan- terbaik miliknya, tapi dimata Sehun death glare macam itu terlampau imut untuk seorang Xi Luhan dan salah satu awal dari acaranya untuk mengganggu Luhan, karena Luhan sudah cukup menarik perhatian bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

'Akan kubuat kau menyesali semua perkataan kasar mu padaku', batin Sehun dan tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun menyunggingkan smirk -paling- menyeramkan miliknya.

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan saat ini, mungkin terkesan gila, Luhan berasa tidak lapar pada jam istirahat hari ini, dan juga siswa baru yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu pun sama -menurut Luhan-, dia tidak bergerak satu senti PUN sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Banyak siswi yeoja dari kelas lain yang datang ke kelas Luhan hanya ingin melihat seorang Oh Sehun, apa yang bagus dari namja nakal satu itu -batin Luhan-

"Yak! Yak! Minggirrrr! Woii mingggirrrr!", terdengar teriakan seseorang yang Luhan sangat kenal suara ini, suara seorang yang sangat Luhan benci, sebelumnya dia adalah seorang pangeran sekolah sebelum 'Oh Sehun' datang mengantikan posisinya sebagai pangeran sekolah sekarang. Sialnya namja ini menjadi namjachingu Luhan, sifatnya tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang 'pangeran' dan sangat overprotectif terhadap Luhan-'nya', awalnya namja ini sangat lembut dengan Luhan saat mereka baru jadian, dan sifatnya berubah 180 derajat saat Kris –pangeran sekolah dan pacar Luhan- melihat Luhan sering digoda oleh namja yang satu sekolah dengan mereka.

Saat Kris masuk kekelas Luhan dan melihat bangku yang selalu ditempatinya saat jam istirahat seperti ini sudah diisi oleh seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kris itu hanya memutar bola mata nya malas, dan tebak apa yang akan terjadi? Sebentar lagi pertengkaran sengit antara Luhan dan Kris akan dimulai dan akan menjadi tontonan gratis bagi siswa/i yang sedang berada di kelas nya.

"Luhan, siapa namja ini?! Selingkuhanmu?!", ucap Kris tiba tiba dengan emosi yang sudah sampai diubun ubun namja tinggi ini.

"Ani, dia murid baru", balas Luhan ketus, seakan menghindari perdebatan yang akan terjadi diantara dirinya dan Kris.

"Kenapa dia harus duduk disini? Bukannya banyak tempat lain?", Tanya Kris dengan nada bicara seperti mngintrograsi, seakan Luhan yang meminta seorang putra mahkota itu duduk disebelahnya. Oh ayolah, Luhan pun menentang KERAS dengan Sehun duduk disamping nya.

"Ayolah Kris, jika aku bisa aku tidak ingin dia duduk disampingku, bisakah kau percaya pada ku sedikit saja, hah?! Kau sangat kekanak kanakan!", ucap Luhan emosi sambil melemparkan death glare-nya pada Kris. Kris yang melihat itu sudah mencapai emosi nya distadium akhir /author alay -_-/

"Kauuu!", Kris sudah mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar wajah Luhan, dan Luhan sediri sudah bersiap untuk menerima tamparan dari Kris, tapi tamparan itu tak kunjung datang, saat Luhan membuka sedikit mata nya, tangan Sehun sudah memegang tangan Kris yang ingin melayangkan tamparannya pada Luhan.

"Sebagai seorang namja, kau sangat kasar", ucap Sehun enteng sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kris secara kasar.

"Apa maumu?! Apa perlumu, hah?! Kau bahkan hanya seorang putra mahkota tidak tau diri! AKU JUGA SEORANG PANGERAN KAU TAU!", ucap Kris marah pada Sehun, karena dianggap merusak urusan orang lain.

"Apa namja sepertimu bisa dikatakan seorang 'pangeran', kurasa tidak", ucap Sehun meremehkan. Terlihat Kris sudah semakin terbawa emosi karena ucapan Sehun barusan, ketika Kris hendak mencengkram kerah kemeja Sehun, Luhan sudah lebih dulu berdiri ditengah tengah kedua 'pangeran' sekolah ini.

"Kris! Aku sudah muak dengan mu!", ucap Luhan marah dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk pergi meninggalkan Kris dikelas Luhan dan Sehun tadi, entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan sehingga dia menarik Sehun seperti sekarang ini, itu hanya sebuah feeling.

Sampailah mereka ditaman belakang sekolah yang indah tapi sepi karena jarang ada siswa yang datang kesini karena -menurut mereka- membosankan. Mereka duduk disalah satu bangku panjang di taman tersebut, dan saat itu juga Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun, Sehun yang menyadari itu hanya mendesah kecewa didalam hati.

"Maaf karena aku membawamu kesini, dan juga… gomawo karena telah menolongku dari naga gila itu", ucap Luhan sendu pada Sehun.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku hanya tidak tega melihatmu yang diteriaki seperti itu. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa bertahan dengan namja seperti itu?", ucap Sehun sambil menyederkan badannya pada senderan bangku panjang tadi.

"Entah lah, mungkin karena aku sudah hampir terbiasa dan tidak bisa kalau Kris tidak ada disampingku", ucap Luhan jujur sembari menundukkan kepalanya, seperti tanah adalah objek penglihatan yang sangat menarik sekarang.

"Benarkah begitu? Kau itu… err.. manis", ucap Sehun sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada wajah Luhan, Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun dan cengo untuk sesaat /? Setelah sadar, barulah wajah Luhan blushing ria, pada saat itu juga Luhan mengalihkan pandangan nya kea rah lain.

"Berhenti menggodaku Sehun, a-aku tidak suka itu", ucap Luhan BOHONG, jelas jelas dia menyukainya. Mendengar perkataan itu Sehunpun hanya terkikik pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?", Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Membantu apa?", Tanya Luhan bingung sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap ngerjapkan mata nya lucu.

"Jadilah namjachinguku dan putuskan Kris, aku akan membuatmu lebih bahagia daripada Kris lakukan padamu", ucap Sehun. "Dan juga, berhentilah mengerjapkan matamu itu, aku tidak tahan dengan itu", lanjut Sehun sembari mengalihkan wajahnya dari melihat Luhan tadi. Luhan hanya cengo mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi.

"Eh?! Apa kau serius?!", tanya Luhan tidak percaya pada perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Tentu saja, apa aku terlihat berbohong?", ucap Sehun sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang belum ditunjukkannya sedari dia masuk kelas tadi.

"Aku… biarkan aku berpikir", ucap Luhan malu malu. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya terkikik pelan.

"Baiklah, anything for you", ucap Sehun sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang tempat mereka duduk tadi dengan paha Luhan sebagai bantal bagi Sehun.

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Jelekkah? End ato TBC? Review lah yang paling penting, hohoho /ketawa nista/ /dilempar truk/

Sekian dulu dari author tercinta, Review-nya ditunggu yah, mowwaahhh /hoeekk/

Author sudah dipanggil umma Luhan buat pulang, katanya ntar dimarahin appa Sehun, hohoho /ketawa nista –lagi-/, bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Unpredictable

Author: Dhea Andini / Rae Yoo

Genre: School life, Kingdom story

Main Cast:

Xi Luhan as Luhan

Oh Se Hoon as Sehun

Another Cast: Find it by yourself

Summary: Apa jadinya bila seorang putra mahkota bersekolah diskolah yang tidak terlalu 'elit' untuk-nya, itu lah yang terjadi di SM High School, kehadiran sosok putra mahkota itupun tidak luput dari perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah kecuali satu siswa | "…AKU JUGA SEORANG PANGERAN KAU TAU!" / "... Hanya aku yang bisa membantumu" / "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ..." /Summary MACAM APA INI?! -_-/

Warns: Chaptered, alur kecepetan, OOC, yaoi (Boy x Boy)

Note: Loha halo loha, author cantik nan menggemaskan ini datang lagi dengan membawa chapter dua (‾▽‾") Maap kalo lama update, soalnya sudah disebutin di chap satu kemarin, author lagi sibuk buat cari bahan belajar sekolah, maap yah maap, buing buing (O̷̴̷̴̯̐ .̮ O̷̴̷̴̯̐) /buing buing gagal TELAK/ -_-

Yaudah, langsung aja cekidot, sebelumnya author hanya ingin mengingatkan, Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, HunHan ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan memiliki seorang anak yaitu author sendiri, bwahahahaha (‾▽‾")

Prev. Chapter: notes/fanfiction-exo-yaoi/unpredictable-chap-1-dhe a-andini-rae-yoo/500345130033796

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Setelah kejadian Kris-marah-gaje-dan-Sehun-sang-penyelamat kemarin, seisi kelas awalnya beranggapan bahwa Sehun dan Luhan tidak akan pernah akur, tapi setelah melihat adegan Luhan narik tangan Sehun kemarin, teman satukelas Luhan -dan juga Sehun- semuanya setuju jika HunHan ditakdirkan untuk bersama /ini telak buatan author xD/ dan mereka berencana akan menjodohkan Sehun dan Luhan yang -menurut mereka- akan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok bagi nusa dan bangsa /oke, gue alay -_-/ Mulai lah perencanaan tentang perjodohan Sehun dan Luhan dibicarakan diruang kelas dan tentu saja tanpa diketahui -dan dihadiri- oleh HunHan sendiri.

SKIP TIME

Entah kenapa pagi ini Luhan terlihat lebih bahagia dari hari sebelumnya, hari ini Luhan bangun lebih pagi dan tentu saja yang biasanya tidak pernah sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah sekarang Luhan mulai sarapan. Saat setelah mandi, sarapan, dan mengunci apartement-nya tentu saja, Luhan langsung menuju tempat parkir yang terletak dibelakang apartment-nya dan mengendarai mobil sport-nya yang terparkir disana.

Saat sedang focus mengendarai dengan mendangar alunan music yang distelnya belum lama saat Luhan keluar dari lingkungan apartmentnya tadi, tiba tiba Luhan teringat dengan sahabatnya Tao, sudah beberapa hari ini Tao tidak terlihat.. ani, bukan tidak terlihat, tapi seperti sedang menghindari Luhan, mungkin hanya perasaan Luhan tapi sikap Tao sudah mulai berubah, Tao tidak pernah lagi mengajak Luhan untuk makan di kantin saat jam istirahat, ataupun mengajak Luhan ke mall untuk melengkapi koleksi Gucci-nya, entah lah yang penting Luhan tidak ingin beranggapan buruk tentang sahabat nya itu, mungkin saja Tao sedang sangat sibuk sehingga tidak ingin diganggu, mungkin begitulah keadaannya.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang Tao, entah kenapa ucapan Sehun di taman kemarin ikut masuk kedalam pikiran Luhan saat ini. Oh tidak, jangan kira Luhan menyukai Sehun. Ayolah, Luhan tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada anak nakal seperti Sehun, 'TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN TERJADI!', batin Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak terasa saat diperjalanan kali ini terasa sangat singkat, mungkin karena ditambah dengan pemikiran yang –menurut Luhan- membutuhkan pikiran ekstra atau sangat menguras otak untuk dipikirkan. Sesaat setelah melihat gerbang sekolah yang dituju Luhan, disana terlihat banyak siswa/i yang berkumpul tepat didepan gerbang sekolah dan terlihat satu mobil sport merah dengan dikawal dua mobil Fortuner hitam dibelakang mobil sport merah tadi kelihatan kesulitan untuk masuk kesekolah karena akses jalan mereka –dan juga Luhan- menuju keparkiran tertutup sempurna karena kehadiran siswa/i yang sedang berkumpul itu.

'Apa yang membuat mereka berkumpul?', batin Luhan bermonolog ria sambil memberhentikan mobil sport biru-nya tepat dibelakang dua mobil Fortuner hitam tadi. Merasa penasaran, Luhan akhirnya turun dari mobilnya dan mulai ingin mencari informasi tentang apa-yang-terjadi pagi pagi seperti ini.

Sesaat Luhan baru saja keluar dari mobil nya, sebuah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga sudah menyambut telinga Luhan pagi pagi seperti ini, teriakan apa lagi kalau bukan teriakan dari siswa/i yang ditujukan pada si putra mahkota, Oh Sehun. Lihat lah cara mereka berteriak, sangat tidak elit –menurut Luhan-, ada yang berteriak sambil menangis, ada yang seperti berteriak seperti orang gila, dan masih banyak lagi yang Luhan tidak ingin sebutkan karena terlalu menjijikkan –menurutnya-, dan setelah dikira puas melihat siswa/i yang berteriak tadi, Luhan beralih melihat sekitar dan menukan si 'pembuat onar' pagi ini, yah, seorang Oh Sehun mulai keluar dari 'persarangan'-nya didalam mobil sport merah yang Luhan lihat tadi, dan sejurus setelah Sehun keluar, bukannya teriakan tadi menjadi sedikit reda, tetapi semakin menjadi jadi dan tentu saja semakin keras sehingga Luhan harus menutup telinganya agar pendengarnnya tidak rusak setelah ini.

Melihat ini, Luhan hanya menggurutu ria didalam hatinya dan ingin langsung berjalan menuju mobil nya dan masuk kekelas dan menenangkan telinganya mengingat bahwa pagi pagi seperti ini telinga Luhan sudah dipakai untuk keperluan yang –sangat- tidak penting. Saat hendak berbalik untuk menuju mobilnya, Luhan melihat Kris sedang berjalan dengan cool-nya menuju gerbang sekolah, dan anehya Kris tidak membawa kedaraan pagi ini, bukannya Kris paling anti dengan yang namanya 'jalan kaki', entahlah, mungkin dia sudah sadar, hihihi.

"Kris..", panggil Luhan sambil melambaika tangannya semangat pada Kris dan sejurus kemudian Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri Kris dan setelah itu Luhan langsung saja memeluk Kris dengan erat tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya. Awalnya Kris terkejut dengan aksi Luhan ini, tapi akhirnya Kris mulai membalas pelukan hangat Luhan.

"Hmm.. Wae? Tidak biasanya", Tanya Kris heran, yah memang tidak biasa Luhan menyambut Kris dengan pelukan hangat seprti ini pagi pagi, bukan kah Luhan dan Kris selalu bertengkar selama ini? Lama Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris tadi dan masih menikmati pelukan yang sudah lama tidak Luhan rasakan dari seorang Kris.

"Ani, aku hanya sudah lama tidak memelukmu, dan aku rindu itu", jawab Luhan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris. "Dan Kris, apa kau benar benar mencintaiku?", Tanya Luhan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya –mengingat bahwa Kris lebih tinggi dari pada Luhan- dan tetap tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kris.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, sangat malah", balas Kris tersenyum sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pad Luhan. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau bolos sehari, huh? Aku ingin pergi bersama mu, bagaimana?", Tanya Kris sambil melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Tentu saja, sudah lama kita tidak melakukan itu", jawab Luhan antusias. Mendengar adanya lampu hijau dari sang kekasih, Kris pun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan antusias kearah mobil Luhan, Luhan yang melihat itu hanya terkikik pelan.

'Akhirnya aku tau alasan kenapa aku lebih bahagia hari ini, thanks god', gumam Luhan dalam hati.

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Luhan dan Kris pergi menuju salah satu plaza yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka jika mengingat sekolah mereka memang terletak di tengah keramaian kota Seoul dan berada tepat dipinggir jalan raya, jadi Luhan dan Kris tidak perlu jauh jauh mengendarai mobil mereka.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka, Kris yang pertama kali keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil Luhan dan juga melepaskan seatbelt Luhan, entahlah tapi Luhan merasa ada yang berbeda dari Kris hari ini, Kris tidak lagi marah seperti biasanya. Tapi Luhan suka dengan Kris yang sekarang atau Kris yang perhatian seperti ini.

Kris menggandeng tangan Luhan masuk ke plaza tersebut, terlihat.. err.. romantis. Plaza kali ini terlihat agak sepi karena memang sedang jam sibuk, jadi tidak banyak yang memperhatikan Kris dan Luhan sekarang kecuali satpam yang sedang bertugas di plaza tersebut. Kris mengajak Luhan masuk ke salah satu tempat bermain disana, Luhan yang melihat Kris mengajaknya masuk ketempat yang –menurut Luhan- untuk anak kecil itu hanya cengo dan sekaligus heran dan tidak untuk satu kali lagi, Kris tidak pernah terlihat melakukan ini sebelumnya. Tapi jujur, Luhan suka itu.

"Kris, kenapa harus masuk kesini? Ini untuk anak kecil tau", ucap Luhan sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, ah sangat lucu untu ukuran anak kelas 2 SMA.

"Haha, aku hanya ingin bersenang senang Luhan-ah, bukannya sebentar lagi kita akan kelas 3 dan akan menghadapi ujian akhir? Jadi aku hanya ingin kembali menjadi seorang anak kecil dan bersenang senang untuk satu hari saja", ucap Kris antusias sambil menoleh dan memandang Luhan sekilas. "Jadi? Maukah kau menemaniku my little deer?", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ofc, I will, hahahaha", balas Luhan dan langsung melepaskan tawanya karena menurutnya pertanyaan Kris tadi seperti ingin mengajak Luhan menikah, haha.

Back at School~

Sehun kewalahan mengatasi siswa/i yang sedang meneriaki namanya ini dan beruntungnya Sehun hari ini sampai mobilnya tidak bisa masuk kedalam sekolah karena kebanyakan siswa yang menutupi jalannya. Sebelum keluar dari mobilnya, Sehun melihat satu mobil sport biru stop tepat dibelakang mobil pengawalnya dibelakang, setelah cukup lama mobil sport biru itu berhenti, akhirnya sang empunya pun keluar, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Xi Luhan, terlihat Luhan memperhatikan semua siswa/i yang sedan berteriak heboh itu dan lucunya Luhan memperhatikan mereka dengan mengumpat ria sehingga mulutnya pun ikut tertarik sehingga membuat nya terlihat lucu –setidaknya menurut Sehun-, saat Sehun keluar dari mobil untuk menenangkan para 'fans'-nya itu dan hendak juga membuka jalan untuk dirinya –dan juga Luhan- masuk kesekolah dan lebih tepatnya ketempat parkiran, Sehun melihat pemandangan yang sungguh membuatnya ingin sekali marah dan pergi dari sana saat itu juga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan? Yah, seorang Luhan yang dari pertama kali Sehun sukai saat namja cantik itu menolak mentah mentah agar Sehun tidak duduk di kursi kosong yang berada disebelahnya itu, Luhan sedang memeluk seorang Kris. Tidak salah lihat? Tentu saja tidak, bahkan terlihat Luhan memeluk Kris dengan hangat, sangat hangat bahkan, seolah mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan niat Sehun untuk menenangkan 'fans'-nya itu sekarang sudah hilang sempurna entah kemana, Sehun hanya memandang sepasang kekasih itu dalam diam. Sakit, yah pasti sakit, apa lagi yang bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang?

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pemandangan dan pikirannya sendiri saat ini, tiba tiba Sehun melihat Kris menarik Luhan masuk ke mobil Luhan –mobil sport biru- dan Luhan bahkan Kris pun terlihat sangat senang saat ini, Sehun hanya memandang Kris dan Luhan yang menghilang didalam mobil sport itu dan memandang sedih mobil sport yang sudah beranjak keluar dari daerah sekolah mereka.

"Maaf tuan, mobil anda sudah bisa masuk sekarang", ucap salah satu pengawal Sehun dengan hormat dan sedikit menunduk.

"Baiklah, terimakasih", balas Sehun sambil tersenyum –terpaksa- dengan pengawalnya tadi. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang", lanjut Sehun.

"Kami diperintahkan Ratu untuk tetap berada disekolah sampai anda pulang tuan", ucap salah satu pengawal tadi, tentu saja dengan sopan dan sedikit menunduk.

"Apa?! Shireo! Aku tidak mau", tolak Sehun kemudian, tapi melihat raut wajah kedua pengawalnya yang takut akan ibu-nya itu pun Sehun merasa kasian juga. "Hhhh.. arraseo, lakukan sesuka kalian", lanjut Sehun pasrah, dan akhirnya terlihat juga senyum yang mengembang lebar dari pengawal Sehun tadi tapi mereka mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dari Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itupun hanya memutar bola mata nya bosan, dan setelah itu Sehun pun kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan mulai menuju tempat parkir sekolah.

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Kali ini Sehun duduk sendirian dikelas karena Luhan pergi dengan Kris yang Sehun sendiri pun tidak tau kemana, kali ini Sehun merasa teman satu kelas nya semua nya aneh, seperti… merencanakan sesuatu, yah seperti itu lah, mereka melemparkan tatapan nakal pada Sehun –terutama Kai dan D.O-. 'Mereka semua terlihat menyeramkan kali ini', gumam Sehun dalam hati dan setelah itu Sehun merasakan aura tidak baik disekitarnya, entah lah, seperti aura evil.

Saat sedang focus dengan ritual pengusiran aura tidak baik dari sekitar nya, ketua kelas Sehun –Suho- berjalan kedepan kelas, seperti ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang sepertinya penting jika melihat dari raut wajah Suho tapi juga sepertinya tidak terlalu penting jika melihat Suho sedikit melemparkan senyum jahil-nya pada seluruh penjuru kelas –termasuk pada Sehun- dan Sehun sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa arti dari senyum itu.

"Ehm, begini teman teman, tadi saya dipanggil ke ruang OSIS dan mendapat tugas untuk mengumumkan ini", ucap Suho, lama dia mengambil jeda untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang membuat –sepertinya hanya- Sehun penasaran, sedangkan murid lain sepertinya sudah mengetahui apa yang akan Suho katakana pada mereka. "Dua hari lagi kelas kita dan kelas 11B akan mengikuti lomba antar kelas, yah hanya lomba biasa, bukan lomba cepat tepat atau pun lomba mengenai pelajaran lainnya, seperti lomba waktu hari kemerdekaan mungkin, aku juga belum tau, kita tunggu saja kelanjutan informasi dari ketua OSIS", lanjut Suho dengan berwibawa pada teman satu kelasnya.

/p.s: Disekolah ini anggap aja kelas-nya hanya ada 2 yah, soalnya kan sekolah elit begitu xD/

"Jadi lomba ini hanya membutuhkan 2 siswa/i dari setiap kelas yang akan berkerjasama nantinya. Jadi bagaimana? Ada yang berminat?", ucap Suho kemudian. Tidak ada satu anak-pun yang mengangkat tangannya untuk berpartisipasi dalam lomba ini, Suho hanya menghela berat napasnya. "Baiklah kalau tidak ada, aku akan menanyakan seluruh siswa dan berikan dua buah nama yang menurut kalian bisa berkerjasama nantinya, bagaimana?", lanjut Suho dan disambut dengan anggukan antusias dari seluruh siswa.

"Baiklah Jongin, kau ingin mengusulkan nama siapa?", Tanya Suho yang memang duduk dibarisan depan.

"Berhenti lah memanggilku Jongin! Kau bisa memanggilku Kai", ucap Kai sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan muka yang dibuat buat menjadi kesal. "Aku mengusulkan HunHan", lanjut Kai, semua siswa memandang Kai heran, baru kali ini mereka mendengar kata kata 'HunHan'.

"Eh, siapa atau apa HunHan?", ucap Suho bingung dengan diiringi anggukan semangat dari seluruh siswa.

"Ya ampun, kudet bener sih", ucap Kai malas. "HunHan… Sehun and Luhan, siapa lagee woii?", lanjut Kai sambil melirik Sehun nakal ditempat duduknya saat menyebutkan kata kata 'HunHan' dan 'Sehun and Luhan', Sehun yang mendengar dan melihat Kai menatapnya seperti itu hanya cengo memandang Kai sesaat dan kembali memasang ekspresi tidak tertarik.

"Baiklah, kau D.O?", Tanya Suho pada D.O yang duduk tepat disamping Kai.

"Pastinya… HunHan", ucap Diyo girang, Suho yang mendengar itupun hanya tersenyum evil.

"Bagaimana dengan… bla bla bla"

"HunHan"

"HunHan"

"HunHan"

"HunHan"

Begitulah seluruh jawaban dari seluruh siswa dari barisan awal –Kai dan Diyo- sampai barisan terakhir –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-, kecuali Sehun yang hanya bengong mendengar jawaban dari seluruh siswa, sedangkan dia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ya tuan Oh Sehun, ingin menjawab apa?", Tanya Suho sambil menambahkan embel embel 'tuan' pada nama Sehu seperti yang sering didengarnya jika pengawalnya berbicara dengan Sehun, Suho yang memanggil Sehun seperti itu akhirnya melepaskan tawanya karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memanggil orang seperti itu.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, walaupun aku menyarankan nama yang lain itu tidak akan berpengaruh kan?", ucap Sehun sambil menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran kursi yang sedang didudukinya saat ini, semua siswa memandang Sehun paksa agar memberikan mereka jawaban. "Baiklah baiklah, aku memilih diriku dan Luhan", lanjut Sehun dengan masih dengan tampang tidak tertarik, padahal didalam hati Sehun yang paling dalam /oke, author alay -_-/ Sehun sangat senang dengan usulan ini, haha, yang pertama dan paling utama adalah image, jadi jangan rusak image seorang Oh Sehun hanya dengan Sehun senang karena dipasangkan dengan Luhan dan melakukan tindakan yang SANGAT memalukan, jangan PERNAH harapkan itu.

"Ehm, baiklah, sekarang sudah sepakat bukan jika yang mewakili kelas kita adalah Sehun dan Luhan? Jadi, Sehun, berhubung Luhan tidak ada jadi kau bisa memberitaunya nanti atau besok, jika kalian juga bertemu dengan Luhan, jangan lupa untuk memberitaunya tentang ini, jangan hanya mengandalkan Sehun, arraseo?", terang Suho tegas setelah memberitaukan jika yang mewakili kelas mereka adalah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Arraseo", ucap seluruh siswa kelas Suho dengan serempak.

Back to Kris dan Luhan~

Kris dan Luhan sekarang sedang duduk disalahsatu foodcourt yang berada didalam plaza yang mereka hampiri tadi, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, terbukti dengan tawa yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka. Kris duduk disamping Luhan, tempat duduk didepan Luhan yang seharusnya ditempati Kris kosong, Kris lebih memilih duduk disamping Luhan dan berhadapan sehingga Kris bisa memeluk Luhan –secara tidak langsung-, setiap mata yang melihat mereka berdua hanya memandang cemburu apalagi pasangan yang memang sudah menikah, mereka seperti memandang Kris dan Luhan seperti mengingat masalalu mereka.

"Kris, apa kau benar benar mencintaiku?", Tanya Luhan ditengah kegiatan Kris yang sedang memeluk –hanya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang- Luhan, Luhan hanya merasa Kris sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya, entah lah hanya sebuah feeling yang datang entah dari mana.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau selalu menanyakan itu?", balas Kris sambil –sedikit- mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Tidak, aku hanya... –merasakan jika kau akan pergi-", ucap Luhan menggantung kalimatnya, hatinya berkata untuk mengucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya saat ini, tapi pikirannya mengatakan tidak, bagaimana jika Kris menganggap itu sebagai sebuah Hint jika Luhan lah yang akan meninggalkannya, tidak tidak, Luhan tidak ingin itu terjadi, Luhan sudah sangat mencintai Kris.

"Hanya apa little deer?", Tanya Kris karena penasaran atas pernyataan Luhan yang terlalu menggantung.

"Aku hanya… Sangat mencintaimu Kris, yah sangat mencintaimu", ucap Luhan sambil memberikan senyum terhangatnya pada seorang Kris. "Jadi aku bertanya apakah kau juga seperti aku Kris", lanjut Luhan sembari menundukkan kepalanya karena dia merasakan wajahnya sudah panas dan berarti wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Aigoo, kau lucu sekali jika sedang malu", ucap Kris sambil menaikkan kepala Luhan dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang ditaruh didagu Luhan. "Aku juga begitu dear", lanjut Kris mantap.

"A-Aku mencintaimu Kris, saranghaeyo", ucap Luhan malu.

"Ne, aku juga mencintaimu, nado saranghaeyo", balas Kris sambil kembali memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. "Jeongmal saranghaeyo", lanjut Kris.

Drrttt… Drrrttt…

Drrrtt… Drrrttt…

Dua handphone pastinya sedang bergetar ria saat ini, menginterupsi kegiatan sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati pelukan hangat mereka. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Kris dan Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mulai mengangkat panggilan telepon masing masing.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Yeoboseo?"

"…"

"…"

"Ndee?! Sekarang?! Yang benar saja, aku sekarang banyak urusan", ucap Kris dengan nada bicara sedikit tinggi dan juga dengan nada terkejut.

"Eh?! Sekarang?! S-H-I-R-E-O! Aku sedang ada urusan", ucap Luhan tepat setelah Kris melemparkan rutukannya pada orang disebrang sana yang –juga- sama seperti Luhan.

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan segera kesana", ucap Kris kemudian dengan nada suara yang sudah sedikit rendah dan segera mengakhiri hubungan telepon nya.

"Terserah lah, aku akan kesekolah sekarang", ucap Luhan malas dan –juga- mengakhiri hubungan teleponnya dengan orang disebrang sana.

"Luhan-ah, mianhae, sekarang aku disuruh untuk kesekolah, bagaimana? Mau kuantar pulang dulu?", tawar Kris pada Luhan setelah mendapat kabar jika ia harus berangkat kesekolah sekarang juga karena urusan yang dia sendiripun tidak tau urusan apa itu.

"Tidak usah Kris karena kau juga disuruh kesekolah sekarang", balas Luhan sambil tersenyum hangat pada Kris.

"Jadi, ingin kugendong tuan putri?", ucap Kris genit dan ditambah dengan smirk –yang menurut Luhan- menyebalkan itu.

"Yak! Berhenti menyebutku tuan putri, aku ini namja kau tau, bahkan aku terlalu tampan daripada kau Kris.. Yak! Yakkk! Turunkan aku Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hey, turunkan akuuu!", ucap Luhan memberontak karena Kris sudah terlebih dahulu menggendongnya ala bridal keparkiran mobil mereka, karena tidak ingin jatuh, Luhan reflex melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar adanya penolakan kau tau, hahaha", ucap Kris senang karena merasa telah menang atas namjachingunya yang sedang digendongnya ini.

"Baiklah baiklah, lakukan sesukamu", ucap Luhan dengan ekspresi seolah olah marah, Kris yang melihat itu hanya terkikik pelan.

"Ofc my princess", balas Kris sambil sedikit menaikkan Luhan pada gendongannya.

"Yakk! Berhenti memanggilku 'princess'!", protes Luhan pada Kris.

"Hahaha, arraseo arraseo", ucap Kris mengalah.

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Sampainya disekolah dan juga Kris memarkirkan mobil Luhan ditempat parkir sekolah tentu saja, Kris dan Luhan keluar dari mobil dengan bergandengan tangan menuju kekelas mereka masing masing. Semua siswa yang melihat adega PALING jarang disejarah Luhan pacaran dengan Kris itu hanya memandang mereka –lebih tepatnya- memandang kedua tangan yang sedang berpautan itu dengan bengong bahkan takjub mengingat bahwa baru kemarin Luhan dan Kris bertengkar hebat karena kehadiran dari seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan yag merasa rishi karena terus diperhatikan oleh semua siswa pun mengadu pada Kris.

"Kris, aku merasa kita sedang diperhatikan", ucap Luhan pada Kris dengan volume suara yang sedikit dikecilkan.

"Biarkan saja, mereka hanya iri", balas Kris pada Luhan yang terlihat tidak nyaman. "Baiklah baiklah, ayo cepat kekelas, jangan sampai kita dimarahi karena terlambat", lanjut Kris.

"Oke sir, hahaha", ucap Luhan sambil tertawa diakhir kalimatnya.

SKIP TIME

Kris sudah masuk kekelasnya –11b- dan Luhan pun sudah berada dikelasnya sekarang –11a-, saat sudah hampir masuk kedalam kelasnya, Luhan melihat Suho tegak didepan kelas dengan berbagai macam tulisan yang terletak dipermukaan papan tulis yang berada didepan kelasnya dan juga berada didepan Suho sekarang dan ditambah dengan seluruh siswa yang sedang sedang sibuk dan focus mmperhatikan Suho didepan mereka sampai sampai tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan sekarang.

"Annyeonghaseyo", ucap Luhan sambil mengetuk pintu kelasnya yang sedikit terbuka tadi.

"Eh, Luhan kau sudah datang eoh? Duduk dulu sana, nanti aku jelaskan ulang apa yang aku tuliskan dipapan tulis ini", jelas Suho pada Luhan yang tengah berdiri dipintu kelasnya saat ini.

"Ne, mian mengganggu", ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya –dan juga Sehun-, saat baru saja hendak memasuki celah diantara bangku bangku kelas yang tersusun rapi itu, Kai sudah duluan memeluk Luhan erat.

"Aigoo Luhan-ah, kemana saja kau? Aku sangat merindukanmu", ucap Kai yang sudah diketahui maksudnya adalah untuk membuat Sehun cemburu atau sekedar hanya merubah ekspresinya itu yang sedari tadi tidak pernah berubah.

"Khaaiiihhh… Shhee.. shhaakkk", ucap Luhan susah payah sambil berupaya melepaskan tangan Kai yang melinkar sangat erat di bahunya.

"Omo, hehehe mian—awww, appo hyung", ucap Kai sambil memegang puncak kepalanya karena sebelumnya sudah mendarat jitakan keras dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Diyo, sang namjachingu dari Kai, Luhan yang melihat itu hanya terkikik pelan dan langsung saja meninggalkan dua sejoli itu agar Luhan tidak terkena imbas dari semburan kemarahan dari seorang Do Kyung Soo.

"Siapa suruh kau jadi suka memeluk orang lain eoh? Kai, kau tidak akan dapat jatah selama kita tamat, tidak ada kata penolakan", ucap Kyungsoo kesal pada Kai dengan wajah yang diarahkan kearah lain dan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada.

"Omo, tidak begitu Kyungsoo-ah, aku hanya ingin membuat si Sehun cemburu, hyung, aku tidak suka memeluk orang lain", jelas Kai memelas sambil menggoyang goyangkan tangan Kyungsoo persis seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan dengan ummanya.

"Tidak ada penolakan dan alasan Kim Jong In", balas Kyungsoo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang sendang duduk dilantai itu.

"Kyungsoo hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tanpamu butiran debu" /oke, author korban sinetron -_-/, ucap Kai ala sinetron yang sering ditonton oleh adik nya dirumah setiap malam sambil mengejar Kyungsoo ala film india yang sering ditonton nenek Kai setiap siang xD

Semua siswa yang berada dikelas hanya bengong melihat adegan dadakan Kai dan Kyungsoo tadi, yah bukan hal yang jarang melihat mereka bermain sinetron seperti itu, tapi kali ini sangat jarang karena memasukkan kata kata 'jatah' dipercakapan mereka tadi.

"Hai, ada apa sampai sampai aku disuruh kemari?", ucap Luhan pada Sehun saat Luhan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Besok ada lomba antar kelas, antara kelas kita dan kelas 11b, dan setiap kelas harus diwakili oleh 2 orang dalam satu tim, dan diharapkan 2 orang tersebut bisa berkerjasama agar kelas mereka menang", ujar Sehun menjelaskan apa yang didengarnya selama Suho menjelaskan sedari tadi.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan ku eoh?", ucap Luhan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut yang menandakan bahwa memang dia sedang bingung.

"Hhhh… dan yang jadi perwakilan kelas kita adalah kita berdua Luhan-ah", balas Sehun sambil menghela nafasnya. "Dan jenis lomba yang dilombakan adalah pertama menyanyi, kedua teaser hunt atau berburu harta karun dan yang terakhir masih dirahasiakan, tapi tema dari kegiatan terakhir itu adalah tentang kerjasama kita, itu lah", lanjut Sehun, Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk ngangguk imut.

"Baiklah Luhan-ah, spertinya Sehun sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu", ucap Suho didepan kelas mereka, tanpa Luhan dan Sehun sadari, semua siswa melihat adegan bicang-berbincang antara Luhan dan Sehun tadi, Luhan yang baru menyadari itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu, sedangkan Sehun tetap dengan ekspresi wajah tidak tertarik.

"Ah baiklah, aku dan Sehun akan berlatih untuk lomba menyanyi, annyeong", ucap Luhan dan langsung berdiri, sebelum dia berjalan keluar kelas, Luhan terlebih dulu membungkukkan badannya dan langsung menarik pergelangan Sehun. "Kajja", lanjut Luhan.

"E-Eh? N-ne, annyeonghaseyo", ucap Sehun juga pada seluruh siswa dikelas mereka sambil membungkukkan badanya dengan sedikit susah karena Luhan sambil menarik narik dirinya.

Setelah keluar dari kelas mereka, Luhan berjalan menuju ruang music dengan masih memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari itu langsung sedikit melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan pada pergelangan tangannya dan langsung menggantikannya dengan jari jari tangan Sehun berpautan dengan jari jari tangan Luhan, awalnya Luhan terkejut dengan melihat jari tangan Sehun sudah berada diantara jari tangannya, Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"Astaga! Aku lupa!", ucap Luhan tiba tiba saat ditengah perjalanan mereka ke ruang music.

"Ada apa?", Tanya Sehun bingung karena melihat Luhan langsung melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan langsung bergumam seperti tadi.

"Aku ada tugas dan harus dikumpulkan hari ini! Astaga Sehun-ah, aku harus mengumpulkannya dulu, kau duluan saja yah, annyeongggg!", ucap Luhan sambil berlari kembali menuju kelas mereka, sedangkan Sehun hanya bengong dan langsung menerima saran Luhan untuk pergi duluan keruang music.

Setelah sampai diruang music, Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil gitar dan memainkannya karena merasa mati kebosanan, tapi yang Sehun lihat didalam sana adalah seorang Kris sedang bercumbu ria dengan seorang namja bermata panda yang Sehun sendiri tidak kenal dengan namja bermata panda itu.

Sehun hanya bisa mematung sebentar karena mengingat Kris adalah seorang namjachingu dari Luhan, namja yang dicintainya. Setidaknya Sehun senang jika Luhan dan Kris putus, tapi tidak jika melihat Luhan menangis, Sehun tidak mau itu, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang music itu, dan sialnya, saat Sehun berada didepan pintu, Luhan juga sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan music itu.

"Hai, kenapa kau keluar lagi?", Tanya Luhan heran melihat Sehun keluar dengan wajah yang sedikit 'mengenaskan'

"Ah anu, eh.. sebaiknya jangan latihan dulu untuk hari ini Luhan-ah", ucap Sehun gugup karena takut Luhan menangis karena melihat apa yang ada didalam sana.

"Tidak Sehun-ah, besok kita akan lomba", ucap Luhan.

"Ta.. Tapi, tidak sekarang Luhan, dengarkanlah aku"

"Ada apa denganmu Sehun?", ucap Luhan aneh. "Aku ingin masuk", lanjut Luhan dan langsung masuk kedalam dan apa yang Sehun takutkan, Luhan terdiam ditempatnya berdiri sekarang, air mata sudah mengalir deras dipipinya, Sehun hanya memeluk Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kris.. kau.. hiks"

TBC

Bagaimana? Sudah lebih panjangkan? Hohoho :D

Sudah yah, Review jan lupa, mowaahh :D


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Unpredictable

Author: DheAndini HunHan's Baby

Genre: School life, Kingdom story

Main Cast:

Xi Lu Han as Luhan

Oh Se Hoon as Sehun

Another Cast: Find it by yourself

Summary: Apa jadinya bila seorang putra mahkota bersekolah diskolah yang tidak terlalu 'elit' untuk-nya, itu lah yang terjadi di SM High School, kehadiran sosok putra mahkota itupun tidak luput dari perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah kecuali satu siswa | "…AKU JUGA SEORANG PANGERAN KAU TAU!" / "... Hanya aku yang bisa membantumu" / "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ..." /Summary MACAM APA INI?! -_-/

Disclaimer: Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, HunHan ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan mempunyai anak yaitu author sendiri, buahahahaha xD

Warns: Chaptered, alur kecepetan, OOC, yaoi (Boy x Boy), Typo(s)

Note: Loha ni dia author bawa chap 3, maap lama update, biasa, penyakit kumat males nulis lagi kambuh xD Dichapter ini rambut Sehun dicat ye jadi warna merah tomat kek di Growl waktu live, dan hairstyle-nya kek yang di M! Countdown waktu perfome Growl pertama kali live ditipi xD, sedangkan rambut Luhan warna oren, style nya kek waktu dia live di Music Bank 'Why So Serious?', yang tulisan ditulis italic, itu sebagian besar flashback, dah segitu doang yang author mau omongin, wasalam xD

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

"Ada apa denganmu Sehun?", ucap Luhan aneh. "Aku ingin masuk", lanjut Luhan dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan music, dan apa yang Sehun takutkan terjadi, Luhan terdiam ditempatnya berdiri sekarang, air mata sudah mengalir deras dipipinya, Sehun hanya bisa memeluk Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kris.. kau.. hiks"

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat, Luhan hanya menangis hingga suara segukannyapun terdengar dipelukan Sehun, seluruh siswa yang kebenaran lewat hanya melihat mereka heran, ada juga yang melihat Luhan dengan tatapan sendu, bagaimana tidak, baru kali ini mereka melihat Luhan menangis, apalagi menangis dengan sehebat ini, bukan berarti Luhan tidak pernah menangis, Luhan sudah cukup sering dibuat menangis oleh Kris, tapi Luhan tidak pernah menunjukkannya dengan oranglain termasuk sahabatnya sendiri -Tao- yang sekarang apa masih bisa dan pantas disebut dengan seorang sahabat. Sehun merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mencegah Luhan melihat kejadian tadi, padahal Kris dan Luhan baru saja kembali dari kencan dadakan mereka. Sehun merasa jika bahunya sudah sangat basah sekarang, tapi Sehun membiarkannya saja, pada siapa lagi Luhan akan pergi setelah ini? Bukankah Kris orang yang selalu Luhan cintai dan sayangi sudah menghianatinya, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri pun lebih laknat daripada Kris. Sehun merasa Luhan sudah mulai berhenti menangis dan… badan Luhan terasa 2 kali lebih berat sekarang.

"Luhan-ah…", ucap Sehun sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Luhan dari kedua bahu Sehun, tapi yang Sehun rasakan badan Luhan semuanya lemas. "Astaga, dia pingsan!", teriak Sehun histeris /oke, ini alay -_-/ semua siswa yang awalnya hanya tegak berdiri menonton adegan Luhan-nangis-dipeluk-Sehun tadi langsung saja mendekat kearah Luhan dan Sehun dan berdiri didepan mereka sejarak sekitar 2 meter. Sehun mendudukkan Luhan disampingnya, Sehun hendak membawa Luhan ke UKS dengan menggendongnya ala bridal, tapi saat tangan Sehun menyentuh tengkuk Luhan, badan Luhan sudah SANGAT panas sekarang. Sehun langsung panic seketika, bukannya Luhan tadi baik baik saja, tapi lihat lah sekarang, wajah Luhan sudah pucat sepenuhnya, bibirnya sudah agak membiru, seperti… err… mayat.

Merasa ada kegaduhan diluar ruangan music tersebut, Kris dan Tao menghentikan kegiatan ber-'cumbu' mereka, Kris mulai keluar ruangan tersebut dengan diiringi Tao dibelakangnya. Kris terkejut melihat Luhan yang sudah tergeletak pucat disamping Sehun, yah seorang Oh Sehun, amarah Kris sudah ada diujung kepala karena Kris menganggap Luhan seperti itu karena Sehun.

"BRENGSEK! Kau apakan Luhan HAH?!", ucap Kris marah sambil menarik kerah seragam sekolah Sehun dan membawanya berdiri.

"Seharusnya kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada dirimu sendiri! Bodoh!", balas Sehun sambil melepaskan cengkraman Kris pada kerah seragamnya dan melayangkan satu tonjokan pada wajah mulus Kris yang sukses membuat Kris jatuh tersungkur tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi, semua siswa yang berada disana tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun bisa memukul siswa mengingat bahwa Sehun adalah salah satu orang 'terhormat' disekolahnya.

"Sial!", gumam Kris sambil mengusap darah yang muncul dari salahsatu sudut bibirnya dan mulai bangkit untuk membalas perbuatan Sehun tadi, Sehun juga hendak mendekat kearah Kris untuk melanjutkan aksi brutal tersebut sebelum salahsatu pengawal Sehun datang dan melerai mereka berdua.

"Maaf tuan, ratu akan marah jika melihat ini", ucap pengawal tersebut pada Sehun, Sehun hanya memutar bola mata nya bosan, seluruh kegiatannya harus disangkutpautkan dengan ibunya, jujur Sehun benci itu.

"Baiklah, kau siapkan mobilku, aku ingin pulang, ibu dan ayah sudah pulang bukan?", ucap Sehun sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada pengawal tadi. "Cepat lah bodoh! Kau tidak tau ini sangat penting", lanjut Sehun karena pengawalnya tersebut tidak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Ba-Baiklah tuan, saya permisi", ucap pengawal itu sopan, setelah itu dia langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir sekolah karena Sehun tadi menyebutkan bahwa ini sangat penting.

Sehun beralih kepada Luhan, Sehun mulai menggendong Luhan dengan ala bridal menuju mobilnya, tangan Sehun kembali merasakan panas tubuh Luhan, ini sudah sangat panas, mungkin jika kalian ingin memanggang sesuatu kalian bisa meletakkannya diatas tubuh Luhan, karena sungguh, badan Luhan sudah sangat panas sekarang.

"Mau kau bawa kemana Luhan HAH? Brengsek!", ucap Kris sambil memegang bahu Sehun dan memutarnya untuk menghadap Kris.

"Aku akan membawanya kemansionku", ucap Sehun sambil berbalik dengan paksa sehingga tangan Kris yang berada diatas bahunya terlepas. "Tentang apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Luhan bisa seperti ini, kau bisa tanyakan pada teman selingkuhmu itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kenapa kau bisa selingkuh dari Luhan. Selamat tinggal… pecundang!", lanjut Sehun sambil memperlihatkan smirk nya pada Kris dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ketempat parkir, tapi sebelumnya Sehun mampir dulu kekelas mereka untuk meminta izin pada Suho.

"Suho-ssi, aku pulang mengantar Luhan, dia sakit, sepertinya besok kami tidak akan ikut lomba jika panas Luhan tidak turun, jadi kau bisa mencari pengganti kami dulu untuk bersiap, seperti… Kai dan Kyungsoo mungkin", ucap Sehun didepan kelasnya dengan masih menggendong Luhan.

"Hhhh.. baiklah, hati hati Sehun", ucap Suho pasrah.

"Terimakasih", ucap Sehun lembut dan tersenyum, seluruh siswa tanpa sadarpun ikut menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat Sehun tersenyum teduh seperti itu, Sehun beranjak pergi keparkiran sekolah sekarang, banyak siswa yang melihat mereka heran dan juga melihat Luhan terkejut karena baru saat itu lah mereka melihat Luhan sepucat dan serapuh itu, setelah sampai, pengawal Luhan langsung membukakan pintu untuk penumpang disamping kemudi untuk Sehun membaringkan Luhan, setelah Luhan dibaringkan dikursi yang sandarannya sudah sedikit dimundurkan kebelakang agar Luhan sedikit nyaman dan memasangkan seatbelt-nya, Sehun beranjak ke kursi belakang untuk mengambil selimut yang selalu dipakainya jika Sehun tidak ingin sekolah dan lebih memilih tidur dimobilnya, Sehun memakaikan Luhan selimut itu dan setelah selesai, Sehun keluar dan menutup pintu mobil tersebut dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat mengemudi. Setelah itu, Sehun langsung melesatkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa disebut dengan kecepatan 'normal' dan 'lambat'.

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Klakson mobil Sehun tiba tiba memecah keheningan di luar maupun didalam mansion miliknya sendiri tersebut, karena pasalnya seluruh maid ataupun satpam didalam mansion tersebut hanya bersantai tapi tetap siaga apabila tuan mereka –Sehun- tiba tiba memanggil mereka tanpa perlu memanggil mereka dua kali. Dengan patuhnya satpam yang sedang berjaga didalam pos disamping pagar mansion milik Sehun tersebut membuka pagar tinggi nan kokoh itu dengan cepat karena Sehun tidak bosan bosannya menekan nekan klakson mobil itu dari setir mobil yang sedang dikendarainya, setelah pintu gerbang terbuka, Sehun langsung melesatkan mobilnya kedalam mansionnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat bila hanya untuk memasuki sebuah mansion. Setelah memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu masuk mansion, Sehun langsung keluar dari mobil dan setengah berlari menuju ke tempat Luhan sedang tergeletak lemah sekarang, Sehun melepaskan seatbelt dan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Luhan dengan hati hati dan langsung menggendongnya dengan ala bridal masuk menuju mension miliknya.

"Noona Kim, tolong panggilkan dokter Jung kekamarku sekarang!", titah Sehun pada salah satu maid yang sedang berdiri dan menunduk hormat saat Sehun datang didepan pintu mansion.

"Baik tuan", ucap maid itu hormat lalu langsung berlalu menelpon dokter Jung, Sehun kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua.

"Kau noona Kwon, tolong siapkan pakaian untuk Luhan, sekarang!", titah Sehun -lagi- pada salahsatu maid yang sedang berdiri dan -juga- menunduk hormat saat setelah Sehun datang.

"Baiklah tuan, tapi biarkan kami mengukur badannya terlebih dahulu", ucap maid yang dipanggil Sehun dengan 'Noona Kwon' itu, Sehun hanya memandang salahsatu maidnya tersebut dengan mata yang dipicingkan sehingga matanya terlihat dua kali lebih sipit sekarang.

"Dia sedang sakit Noona", ucap Sehun dengan nada suara sedikit tinggi, mendengar pernyataan Sehun itu maid tersebut hanya bergedik ngeri. "Tapi jika kulihat tubuh Luhan sama dengan Baekhyun, kau bisa menggunakan ukuran tubuh Baekhyun", lanjut Sehun dengan nada suara yang sedikit lebih rendah dari sebelumnya dan jangan lupa sebuah senyuman hangat sempat mendarat dibibir Sehun.

"B-Baiklah tuan", ucap maid tersebut dan langsung berlalu menyiapkan pakaian yang diperintahkan Sehun tadi.

Setelah sekiranya selesai, Sehun langsung kembali melesatkan kaki panjangnya menuju kamar Sehun, setiap langkah Sehun terasa sedikit berbeda sekarang dari hari sebelumnya, yah, sekarang Sehun datang dengan Luhan yang sedang berada dalam gendongannya walaupun Luhan sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang baik, biasanya Sehun hanya menyusuri anak anak tangga yang panjang nya minta ampun untuk mencapai lantai kedua dengan malas, biasanya Sehun akan merengek meminta dengan ibunya untuk memasangkan lift dimansionnya ini, tapi ibunya menolak dengan alasan ini adalah mansion bukan mall.

"Umma, aku capek jika harus menaiki tangga ini selama seumur hidupku umma", rengek Sehun pada seorang namja berparas cantik yang sedang berjalan masuk kedalam mansion milik Oh Sehun, yah namja yang dipanggilnya umma itu baru saja sampai, tapi Sehun sudah merengek dengannya dan dengan wajah yang tidak elit.

"Ada apa hunnie? Aku akan memberikan apapun padamu..", ucap namja cantik tersebut pada anaknya Oh Sehun, Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung saja mengeluarkan cengiran idiotnya. "Tapi.. Kau harus merubah tingkahmu Sehun-ah, jangan nakal dan berhenti membuat onar disekolah, perbaiki caramu berpakaian jika pergi kesekolah, bergaullah dengan seluruh siswa, jangan memilih teman. Umma akan memberikan semuanya jika kau mengubah sifat 'berandal'-mu itu Sehun-ah, sudah berapa kali kau umma pindahkan dari sekolah satu kesekolah lainnya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengubah sifat jelekmu itu, kali ini umma akan memindahkanmu kesalahsatu sekolah yang tidak terlalu mewah sehingga kau bisa merubah sifat jelek-mu itu", lanjut namja cantik itu, bagaimana tidak, image-nya sebagai seorang ratu benar benar tidak ada yang menurun dengan anak tertuanya ini, sedangkan adik-nya, Baekhyun, sifat umma-nya ini menurun dengannya, sifat lembut walaupun berkesan sedikit menekankan kehendaknya tapi dengan cara yang lembut sehingga siapapun yang menerima permintaan mereka akan mengabulkannya, sedangkan Sehun, dia sama dengan sang appa, mereka sama sama keras kepala, nakal bahkan terkesan berandal, tapi bedanya appa Sehun sudah berubah, tapi saat muda, dia dan Sehun benar benar mirip -sifatnya-.

Sehun tiba tiba tersenyum mengingat ucapan ummanya tersebut. "Sepertinya umma berhasil dan tepat memasukkanku disekolah tersebut, namja ini mengubah segalanya", ucap Sehun didalam hati sambil memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah namja cantik yang sedang tertidur damai dipelukannya.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Sehun langsung membaringkan Luhan ditempat tidur King Size-nya, tidak lama setelah itu dokter Jung datang dengan diiringi salahsatu maid yang diberikan perintah oleh Sehun tadi. Dokter tersebut memeriksa Luhan, 'Lama", itu lah yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat ini, jadi Sehun untuk memutuskan keluar kamarnya dan beranjak kedapur untuk memasak sesuatu untuknya dan Luhan jika mengingat bahwa mereka memang belum makan sedari tadi.

"Oh ya, aku tidak bisa masak", ucap Sehun dengan watados-nya, sungguh menggemaskan, tapi Sehun tetap nekat ingin memasak, tapi jika mengingat kejadian setahun lalu saat Sehun nekat masak karena katanya ingin 'coba-coba' dan berakhir dengan hampir membakar seluruh isi dapur plus seluruh isi mansion jika saat itu Baekhyun tidak masuk kedapur karena merasa haus dan langsung melihat kompor yang menyala dengan wajan berisi air yang awalnya ingin didihkan sudah mongering bahkan sudah mengeluarkan asap dan hampir mengeluarkan api.

"Biarkan nuna, aku ingin memasak, jebal", ucap Sehun manja pada salahsatu maid yang berkerja didapur mansionnya yang sedang bingung ingin mengizinkan Sehun memasak atau tidak.

"Eh? Bagaimana yah? Begini, saya akan mengizinkan tuan, tapi izinkan saya tetap mengawasi tuan didapur", ucap maid tersebut dengan hormat dan sopan.

"Andwe! Aku malu jika nuna perhatikan, aku berjanji tidak akan menghancurkan dapur", ucap Sehun dengan manja -lagi- dan sekarang ditambah dengan puppy eyes yang sepertinya gagal jika mengingat bahwa mata Sehun itu sedikit sipit jika tersenyum.

"Bagaimana yah tuan?", ucap maid tersebut ragu karena bila terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun ataupun dapur bahkan mansion tuan nya tersebut. "Baiklah, saya mohon untuk hati hati tuan, saya permisi", lanjut maid tersebut karena tidak tahan dengan puppy eyes dan aegyo gagal Sehun tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus masak apa? Kimchi? Ramyun?", gumam Sehun pelan sambil mengambil salahsatu wajan yang tersedia didapur tersebut dan mengisinya dengan air, setelah itu Sehun memanaskan air tersebut diatas kompor.

1 menit…

2 menit…

"Huaaaa, lama sekali masaknya", gumam Sehun frustasi karena sedari tadi air tersebut tidak kunjung mendidih.

"Maaf mengganggu anda tuan, diruang tamu sudah ada ratu, beliau ingin bertemu anda", ucap salahsatu pengawal ibunya pada Sehun yang sedang tidak elitnya membenturkan kepalanya ditembok dapur -tentu saja dengan pura pura-, setelah mendengar kata 'ratu', Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan pengawal ibunya tadi dan langsung menuju ruang tamu yang dimaksud pengawal tadi.

"Woahhh ummaaaaa, ada apa? Tumben datang, apakah umma membawakan aku sesuatu yang bagus? Makanan?", Tanya Sehun tanpa jeda, umma nya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak-nya ini, padahal Sehun sudah berumur 15 tahun, tapi masih saja tingkahnya seperti anak berumur 10 tahun.

"Tidak ada, umma hanya ingin mengunjungimu dan Baekhyun", ucap umma Sehun tegas, Sehun langsung menekuk wajahnya seketika mendenar penuturan ibunya tersebut.

"YAKK! OH SEHUN! KALAU MASAK JANGAN DITINGGAL PABO! KAU INGIN MEMBAKAR MANSION KITA HAH?!", ucap Baekhyun lantang sambil melempar Sehun dengan wajan yang digunakan Sehun untuk memanaskan airnya tadi. Untungnya saraf gerak reflex Sehun masih berkerja, kalau tidak habis sudah kulitnya yang seputih susu itu oleh wajan panas tersebut.

"Aigoo, kau malah yang akan menghancurkan mansion ini karena suaramu itu Baek-ah", ucap Sehun sambil menatap horror wajan panas yang dilempar Baekhyun tadi.

"JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN PABO! Umma, aku tidak ingin satu mansion dengan orang gila ini umma, ayo belikan aku satu mansion umma", ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari menuju umma Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang menatap heran kedua anaknya tersebut.

"Tidak Baek-ah, kau masih belum boleh tinggal sendiri", ucap ibu Baekhyun saying sambil mengelus pelan surai ungu Baekhyun. "Dan kau Oh Sehun, kau tidak akan menerima uang jajan tambahan selama satu bulan karena kau hampir saja membakar mansion", lanjut ibu mereka, Baekhyun melemparkan smirk terbaiknya pada Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya merutuki nasibnya tanpa uang jajan tambahan.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan uang jajan tambahan lagi", gumam Sehun sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Taeyeon nuna, tolong buatkan satu mangkuk bubur", ucap Sehun pada salahsatu maid yang berkerja didapur masion nya. "Jika selesai, antarkan kekamarku", lanjut Sehun tersenyum sambil meninggalkan maid yang dipanggilnya 'Taeyeon' tadi.

"Baiklah tuan", ucap Taeyeon ramah sambil memulai kegiatannya untuk membuat bubur.

"Kau tidak apa apa Luhan-ah, kau hanya banyak pikiran, jadi, jika kau membutuhkan seseorang, telpon lah aku", ucap dokter tersebut sambil membereskan peralatan yang digunakannya untuk memeriksa Luhan tadi.

"Baiklah dokter Jung, kau sangat baik, gamshamnida", ucap Luhan ramah pada dokter tersebut, dokter itu pun hanya tersenyum hangat pada Luhan dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sehun, setelah keluar dari kamar tersebut, dokter Jung bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, Luhan terkena anemia, jaga kesehatannya dan juga berikan ia obat penambah darah, aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada namja cantik tersebut tapi kau harus menjaganya", ucap dokter Jung hati hati karena takut didengar oleh Luhan, dokter Jung tidak ingin memberitahuka Luhan karena tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran Luhan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas nasehatnya", ucap Sehun sopan.

"Aku akan memeriksanya setiap 3 hari sekali, saya permisi, selamat siang Sehun-ah", ucap dokter Jung sambil beranjak keluar meninggalkan mansion Sehun. Sehun pun beranjak dari tempatnya kembali menuju kamarnya, hendak melihat Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, kau sudah agak sehatan?", ucap Sehun sambil memegang dahi Luhan untuk mengetahui panas Luhan sudah turun atau belum.

"Sudah Sehun-ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir, kenapa kau membawaku ke mansion mu?", Tanya Luhan heran karena Luhan tidak biasa menginap dirumah orang apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini, Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut kamar Sehun, kamar ini indah bahkan terkesan mewah, tempat tidurnya dilapisi dengan seprai berwarna biru laut, didepan tempat tidur ini terletak TV berlayar datar 40 inch berjarak sekitar 2 meter dari tempat tidur tersebut dan diletakkan didinding kamar, dibawahnya terletak DVD dan PS3 diatas meja kaca lengkap dengan home teater, disebelah kanan dari tempat tidur tersebut terdapat satu lemari kayu besar berukirkan keindahan, disebelahnya terletak satu pintu yang Luhan yakin itu adalah pintu kamar mandi, disebelah kiri terdapat jendala dan pintu untuk menuju balkon luar, disamping pintu tersebut berjajar berbagai jenis gitar mahal, Luhan berpikir ini sebenarnya kamar atau bioskop?

"Aku hanya khawatir Luhan, kau akan tinggal disini sampai kau sembuh", ucap Sehun tegas sambil duduk disamping ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring dan meraih tangan pucat Luhan dan menggenggam tangan dingin tersebut seakan dengan genggaman tersebut dapat tersalurkan kehangatan dari Sehun untuk Luhan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah? Aku tidak membawa apa apa, apa tidak merepotkan", ucap Luhan hati hati karena takut merepotkan seperti yang diucapkan olehnya tadi.

"Tidak, kau tidak merepotkan untukku Luhan-ah, untuk urusan sekolah, besok kan hari minggu jadi kita tidak sekolah dan besoknya lagi aku akan menghadap wali kelas kita untuk meminta izin agar kau tidak sekolah sampai kau sembuh, untuk pakaian, aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu", ucap Sehun tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan. Luhan langsung bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan memeluk Sehun erat, awalnya Sehun akan terjungkal kebelakang jika ia tidak siap siap terlebih dahulu dengan tindakan Luhan ini, awalnya Sehun terkejut tapi akhirnya Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Kau… Yang terbaik", ucap Luhan sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya karena sinar matahari sudah sampai pada permukaan kelopak matanya dan memaksa masuk agar Luhan terbangun karena memang hari sudah siang, Luhan beranjak melihat kesamping, kosong, bukannya tadi malam ada Sehun disampingnnya? Luhan tidak mengubris itu dan hendak menuju kamar mandi untuk tentu saja mandi membersihkan dirinya, saat hendak berangkat dari ranjangnya, Luhan melihat sebuah kertas tergeletak manis diatas meja nakas disamping ranjang tersebut, Luhan menatap kertas tersebut heran sebelum tangannya terulur untuk mengambilnya.

Luhan, maaf aku pergi dulu karena Baekhyun memaksaku untuk menemaninya membelikan hadiah untuk namjachingu-nya, maaf juga aku tidak membangunkanmu karena kau tidur begitu nyenyak sampai sampai aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kau bisa mandi sekarang, pakaianmu semua sudah ada dilemari yang disebelah kanan, kau bisa langsung memilihnya, soal makananmu, maid juga sudah menyiapkannya, buburmu ada diatas meja didekat gitar gitarku, jangan lupa makan obatmu, aku mencintaimu

Sehun

Luhan senyum sendiri karena membaca surat kecil dari Sehun tersebut, terkesan lucu, bahkan itu seperti seorang ibu ibu, tapi Luhan memakluminya, tapi apa itu dua kata terakhir disurat tersebut, 'aku mencintaimu', seketika pipi Luhan menjadi hangat, bukan.. bukan karena panas nya kembali naik, tapi karena malu, yah seorang Xi Luhan malu, bukannya Luhan sendiri menolak mentah mentah kenyataan bahwa dirinya menyukai seorang Oh Sehun, karena saat awal bertemu Luhan sudah mengecap Sehun itu sebagai anak NAKAL, perlu digaris bawahi jika Sehun itu ANAK NAKAL.

"Astaga, panasku naik lagi", gumam Luhan sambil memegangi pipinya yang hangat -karena malu-, setelah itu Luhan langsung berlari kekamar mandi dan memakan bubur dan obat seperti yang Sehun katakana tadi, setelah semuanya selesai, Luhan merasa bosan, yah bosan karena sedari tadi dia tidak ada kerjaan didalam kamar Sehun, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar, tapi didepan pintu tersebut terdapat catatan -lagi-.

Jika kau ingin keluar, keluar lah, tapi minta ditemani dengan salahsatu maid jika kau ingin berkeliling didalam mansion ini, dan jika kau ingin keluar mansion, ajaklah salahsatu pengawal diluar untuk menemanimu, jangan pergi sendirian Luhan-ah, terutama pergi keluar mansion, baiklah, aku mencintaimu

Sehun

Dan lagi, Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Luhan, dan -juga- lagi, wajah Luhan kembali memanas.

"Astaga, panasku naik lagi, ottokhae?", ucap Luhan panic sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun, mata Luhan langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang -mungkin- hanya bisa dilihatnya di TV, mansion ini benar benar besar, dengan banyak maid yang terlihat hilir mudik dilantai bawah dan juga tidak banyak maid yang berdiri ditempat, Luhan masih setia berdiri ditempatnya sebelum salahsatu maid Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Maaf tuan, apa anda ingin berkeliling?", ucap maid tersebut dengan hormat sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Eh? Tidak, aku ingin keluar sebentar saja, hehehe", ucap Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi tuan Sehun berkata jika kami harus menemani anda kemanapun anda pergi tuan", ucap maid tersebut sopan.

"Aku ingin keluar mansion, aku akan meminta ditemani oleh pengawal diluar", ucap Luhan buru buru, setelah itu ia meninggalkan maid tersebut dan hendak keluar tanpa ditemani oleh pengawal seperti yang disebutkan oleh nya ataupun Sehun tadi. Tapi apaguna penjagaan disana apabila Luhan bisa lolos begitu saja, yah benar Luhan ketahuan.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda harus ditemani, begitu perintah tuan Sehun", kata pengawal tersebut, Luhan mulai jengkel, akhirnya setelah cukup lama ia berpikir, satu ide muncul diotak Luhan, beriringan dengan munculnya lampu kuning diatas kepalanya dan smirk jahil miliknya.

"Astaga, bukankan itu ratu?!", ucap Luhan dengan sedikit berteriak menunjuk kepintu utama mansion, sontak seluruh mata pengawal tersebut beralihke pintu utama mansion dengan sedikit memicingkan mata mereka untuk memastikan apakah memang ada ratu disana, tapi nihil… tidak ada ratu disana, saat hendak berbalik, pengawal tersebut tidak menemukan Luhan disana.

"KATAKAN PADA SEHUN AKU KELUAR SEBENTAR! JANGAN MENGHAWATIRKANKU! AKU MEMBAWA PONSEL! AKAN KUTELPON SEHUN NANTI!", teriak Luhan karena Luhan sudah sangat jauh dari gerban utama mansion Sehun, pengawal tersebut hanya mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran deras dan menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah.

"Mati aku, tuan Sehun akan memecatku", gumam pengawal tersebut dalam hati.

Belum lama Luhan berjalan menyusuri jalan ditaman yang sedang ditujunya, Luhan merasa ada sesorang yang mengikutinya, saat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, kosong, tidak ada siapapun disitu, ini mungkin kebenaran atau memang keadaannya yang seperti ini, tapi jalan ini benar benar sepi sekarang, mungkin pengawal Sehun pikir Luhan. Namun perkiraan Luhan jauh dari kata benar, saat Luhan berbalik, saputangan coklat sudah membekap mulut dan hidungnya, awalnya Luhan memberontak, tapi lama kelamaan mata Luhan terasa berat, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak minta ditemani oleh salahsatu pengawal Sehun seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehun tadi, tidak ada gunanya juga menyesali yang sudah lewat, semuanya menjadi… Gelap...

Back to Sehun's mansion

BLAM…

"DIMANA LUHAN?!", teriak Sehun setelah membantingkan pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat seluruh kegiatan didalam mansion tersebut berhenti, salahsatu maid mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Tuan Luhan tadi pergi keluar tuan, kata beliau dia akan minta ditemani oleh pengawal diluar", ucap maid tersebut dengan sopan seperti biasa.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan kehilangan perkejaanmu setelah ini", ucap Sehun dengan lembut tapi mempunyai sejuta makna sindiran dan amarah karena mereka lalai membiarkan Luhan keluar mansion tanpa mengantar Luhan keluar menju pengawal luar. Sehun berjalan keluar mansion dengan buru buru menuju post pengawal luar yang terletak disamping gerbang utama, tidak ada satupun maid yang berani menegur ataupun mengusik Sehun sekarang, Sehun benar benar marah karena kelalaian maid dimansionnya, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan? Bagaimana jika Luhan tibatiba pingsan dijalan? Bagaimana jika Luhan bertemu dengan Kris? Seluruh pertanyaan yang tidak ada jawabannya itu terus berputar diotak Sehun.

"Dimana Luhan? Apa salahsatu dari kalian menemaninya?", tanya Sehun tegas pada pimpinan pengawal disana, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menunduk sendu, Sehun langsung naik pitam melihat pengawalnya yang tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan benar tersebut.

"BODOH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI HAH?!", teriak Sehun sambil mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja yang digunakan pengawalnya tersebut. "AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA SESUATU TERJADI PADA LUHAN!", lanjut Sehun dengan amarah yang sudah sangat memuncak, pengawal tersebut hanya menunduk takut meratapi nasibnya dan kebodohannya karena bisa kecolongan dengan ide Luhan yang sangat minim itu.

Sedetik setelah ancaman itu, handphone Sehun berdering, menandakan ada telpon, Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah pengawal itu dan merogoh sakunya, Luhan, yah Luhan menelpon.

"Yeoboseo? Luhan kau dimana?", ucap Sehun dengan antusias.

"Se-Sehun, b-bisa k-kau datang ke 'blablabla', j-jemput a-a-aku Sehun, hiks", ucap Luhan dengan senggukan.

"Ada apa Luhan-ah, apa kau baik baik saja?", balas Sehun hati hati.

"Datang saja Sehun-ah, a-aku ingin k-kau datang s-sendiri kesini"

"Baiklah tunggu aku"

"A-aku m-mencintaimu"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

PIP..

Sehun memutuskan hubungan telpon itu secara sepihak dan langsung berlari menuju parkiran mansionnya dan pergi ketempat yang disebutkan Luhan tadi dengan menggunakan mobil pribadinya.

'Aku harap tidak terjadi apapun dengan Luhan', ucap Sehun dalam hati, sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun tidak pernah melepaskan satukata pun permohonan dari mulut nya untuk Luhan, berdoa agar Luhan tidak apa apa.

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Sesampainya disana, Sehun langsung melihat sebuah bagunan yang hanya selebar satu ruang kamar, handphone Sehun pun berdering lagi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

"Kau dimana Luhan? Aku sudah sampai", ucap Sehun karena tidak kunjung menemukan Luhan sedari tadi.

"Se-Sehun, k-kau melihat r-ruangan kan? Ma-masuk saja, a-aku ada didalam"

"Kenapa kau ada didalam?"

"Ma-masuk saja S-Sehun"

"Baiklah"

Pip...

Lagi, Sehun memutuskan hubungan telpon itu dengan sepihak, Sehunpun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Luhan tadi, setelah membuka pintu, ruangan itu gelap, ketika Sehun membuka pintu, hanya cahaya dari luar pintu itu lah satu satunya penerangan, jika pintu itu ditutup, habis sudah penerangan diruangan tersebut, dan kembali gelap.

"Luhan..", panggil Sehun dengan pelan, karena ruangan ini sepertinya tidak ada orang didalamnya, selang beberapa detik, ruangan tersebut menjadi terang, lampu sudah menyala, mata Sehun pertama kali menangkap Luhan yang sedang duduk dikursi dengan kaki diikat dikaki kursi dan tangan diikat ditempat tangan kursi, dan jangan lupakan mulut yang diisolasi itu, mata Luhan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tapi insting Sehun mengatakan jika dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang ingin memukulnya dengan balok kayu, refleks Sehun pun bermain, Sehun menghindar dan melihat siapa yang ada disana selain dirinya dan Luhan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!", tanya Sehun dengan nada suara yang sedikit dinaikkan.

"Entahlah, membunuhmu, atau membunuh pacarku yang cantik ini, atau membunuh kalian berdua", ucap Kris dengan santainya, seperti tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali dengan ucapan nya tersebut.

"Kau seorang psikopat Kris! Kau gilaa!", ucap Sehun sambil meraih kerah kemeja Kris dan melayangkan satu dogem mentah pada wajah Kris, Kris sukses tersungkur dan mendarat dengan tidak elitnya didinding ruangan tersebut, kesempatan itu tidak disiasiakan Sehun, Sehun beralih ke Luhan dan melepaskan seluruh ikatan dan isolasi yang menutup mulut indah Luhan tersebut, tanpa diketahui oleh Sehun dan Luhan, Kris sudah mengeluarkan pisau tajam dari sakunya dan berlari menuju Sehun, Kris mengarahkan pisau itu tepat di punggung Sehun, tapi sialnya Sehun berbalik, jadilah pisau itu bersarang diperut seorang putra mahkota itu.

"Astaga Sehun-ah, kau ti-tidak apa apakan Sehun? Sehun! Jawab aku!", ucap Luhan sambil memegangi bahu Sehun yang mulai sedikit demi sedikit tubuh itu jatuh, Luhan membaringkan tubuh lemah itu didekapannya.

"Lu-han, k-kau tau aku mencintaimu kan? A-aku sangat mencintaimu", ucap Sehun sambil memegangi pisau yang masih tertancap diperutnya tersebut, tangan Sehun yang berlumuran darah itupun beralih ingin mengahpus air mata yang mengalir dari wajah cantik Luhan.

"Kau s-sangat cantik Luhan-ah, j-jangan menangis, uhuk.. Uhuk.. K-kau tidak akan cantik lagi jika menangis", ucap Sehun sambil menyentil ujung hidung Luhan dan berusaha tersenyum walaupun rasa sakit itu masih ada dan masih jelas terasa.

"S-Sehun, aku juga mencintaimu, j-jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon, ingat saat kau menawariku menjadi pacarmu? Iya... Baiklah.. Iya.. Aku mau jadi pacarmu Sehun, tapi kumohon, hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku Sehun, aku sangat mencintaimu, ini permintaan terakhirku, kumohon Sehun", ucap Luhan sambil terisak dan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

TBC

Wuehehehe, ketawa nista, Sehun begimana yah? Dibuat meninggal? Dibuat sekarat? Dibuat happy end? Wks, Review dulu lah yang penting (‾▽‾")

Ini cerita makin ruet aje dah, gatau mau begimane lanjutinnya xD

Yauda review yeh, bow x


End file.
